charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Coop
Coop is the only Cupid who is also a father. His powers includes the power of Beaming, which allows him to teleport himself and others anywhere in the world. Additionally, Coop possess the basic powers of a Cupid; the ability to feel love (which is his specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, and he is also immortal. Furthermore, Coop has a ring, which provides him with a vast array of other magical powers. Early Years Coop was born a little over two centuries ago. He died in his mother's arms shortly after he was born. A short while after dying, his soul was taken to Cupid's Temple by a Cupid Agent, and he was reborn as a Cherub. Once he became a Cupid, he was never allowed to visit his family for his protection. Later Years Coop first came to Phoebe as a neighbor looking to find his apartment in late 2006. Phoebe did not trust him and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to confirm her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, and explained to her that he was sent by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this, irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advise on both magical and family matters and overtime, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with him. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe hid her feelings for Coop, while he continued trying to find "love" for her with other men. Phoebe didn't want to go through the trauma that Piper went through, with trying to marry Leo. However, during a disagreement Phoebe admitted that she wanted him, and they pair finally kissed. Phoebe was still very much afraid of getting hurt though, that is until her adult nephews Wyatt and Chris appeared from the future, and Wyatt blurtted out "Uncle Coop" at the sight of the Cupid. This news shocked Phoebe greatly, and the two young men were forced to explain that her love for Coop was not forbidden, that the Elders had sent him to her specifically for her to fall in love with, as a way of making it up to her for everything that had happened to her since becoming at Charmed One. As Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "it wasn't and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After dating for a few months, Coop decided to ask Phoebe to marry him. He took her to Cupid's Temple to propose and she accepted and they were later married by an Angel Of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Currently Coop and Phoebe are expecting the birth of their first child. Category:Characters Category:Cupids